


Dirty Little Secret

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Love, Noora and William know, Noorhelm - Freeform, Oblivious eva, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, eva doesn't know, eva likes chris but he loves the reader, fem!reader - Freeform, reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Tumblr request: WOW you write for SKAM! 😭 could you write something like: Reader and Chris are dating but she wants to keep it secret because of his reputation and he's annoyed so they fight, he flirts with girls to piss her off, they're on and off, very good or terrible, constantly and then he leaves for army and they solve nothing so when he comes for break they want to reconcile and fix everything. With prompts: 142, 160, 167, 178. Thanks! ❤142. “I’m lost without you.”160. “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”167. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”178. “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”
Relationships: Christoffer Schistad/Original Female Character(s), William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, christoffer schistad/reader
Series: SKAM requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.  
> This request really helped me going through the day so if you have any request please send it in, here or on tumblr.  
> Thank you!

You were leaning against the wall enclosing the school while waiting for your friends and you couldn’t take your eyes off your boyfriend who was talking with the other Penetrators across the courtyard. He flashed you some of his charming smiles from time to time and you couldn’t avoid smiling back and blushing. You were so caught up in your interaction that you didn’t notice your best friend.  
“You’re staring” she pointed out almost as a greeting.  
“Hello to you” you shot back smiling at her.  
“You know, I don’t understand why you want to keep it secret, it’s not like anyone could really miss you smiling to each other all the times with heart-shaped eyes” Noora commented.  
You shook your head. “I’ve told you already. Chris has an awful reputation and you more than anyone else should understand” you replied giving her a knowing look.  
“Should I?” she asked smiling and waving at William, her boyfriend and Chris’ best friend.  
Your eyebrows shot up and she couldn’t ignore your gaze anymore. “What? I’m past that, now everyone knows we are together and we are happy” she said while you caught sight of William and Chris leaving their friends and making their way towards the two of you.  
“Hey” William said before taking Noora by the hips and kissing her while Chris shot a look that screamed ‘we could be that happy’. You averted your gaze and cleared your voice. They both got the hint and parted but didn’t let each other go.  
“Isn’t it a wonderful day to let the world know of your relationship so that you too can kiss each other without bothering us every time we do so?” William asked you with a cheeky smile. That earned him a glare from you.  
Noora and William, being respectively your and Chris’ best friends were the only two to know about your relationship but you were regretting letting them know since they both pushed you to let everyone know. You suspected Chris was behind all of this.  
Before you could say anything you were joined by your other friends who were completely oblivious of the whole situation.  
“Just think about it” he said briefly before kissing Noora on the lips.   
“Let’s go Chris, bye girls.”  
You didn’t miss the wink Chris sent Eva’s way and she didn’t either. As soon as the two weren’t in earshot, she let out a cry. “Oh my God, he winked at me!”  
You were fuming and Noora shot you a glance. You didn’t react but for the rest of the day you said two words at most and that dark look didn’t leave you. It grew even worse as Chris seemed to be flirting with every girl that passed by and especially with Eva. You didn’t know if you hated him more because he was hurting you or because he was leading her on when she actually liked him.  
It went on for the whole week and you just couldn’t take it anymore so you decided you wouldn’t go to the party one of his friends would host on Saturday. You couldn’t watch him flirting with every single girl in the house for the whole night.  
No matter how many times Noora tried to convince you to go, you were even more stubborn than she was.  
When you heard the bell ringing at ten you thought it was her, both your parents and your brother had the keys so it couldn’t be them. Annoyed you stopped the film you were watching and got up from the bed.  
“Noora, I’m not coming to that stupid party” you shouted while reaching the door but when you opened it you found Chris instead.  
“What are you doing here? My parents could be at home!”  
“Noora told me they went out.”   
You cursed her.  
“Are you already tired of Eva?” you asked rolling your eyes but leaving the door open for him to come in while you went to the kitchen to put on the kettle.  
He entered and closed the door behind, following you inside.  
“You know it’s not-” he started only to be interrupted by you.  
“I know and it pisses me off because she really likes you and you’re playing with her feelings, just like you’re doing with mine, like you do with everyone’s” you lashed out turning to look at him.  
He raised his hands surrendering.  
“I know I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry” he said calmly.  
“You’re sorry? You’re sorry? How many times have I heard it before?” you asked rhetorically turning to put the water in the kettle and putting it on the cooker.  
“It’s just- I was angry, ok? I was angry because you want to keep me as your dirty little secret so that your good girl reputation isn’t stained by mine.”  
“That’s not why. You know why and it’s not like you ever try to prove me wrong, is it?” you retorted facing him, your tone now calmer.  
He pressed his lips together and inspired. You were right and there was no denying it. “Fine, you’re right. I’m sorry and I’ll try to prove you that I really am changed” he said taking a couple of steps towards you. You relaxed accepting it. You would have to do with it for the time being even though you knew it wouldn’t last long.  
You nodded and he hugged you.  
It was always like this between the two of you. It had begun almost one year ago. You asked him to keep it secret for a while and he accepted if you let him tell it to William. You agreed but after sometime he eventually became tired of the situation and started pushing you to let everyone know. When you refused he started flirting with everyone he laid his eyes on just to piss you off. That time you almost broke up but then he pleaded you not to and you decided to give him another chance and for some time everything was great but then it happened again and again and again. You had become so used to it by now that you were always ready. You didn’t know how it could still be working between the two of you but somehow it did.

The next couple of weeks were great, you spent almost every day together when you weren’t at school, he didn’t seem to have eyes for anyone but you, he had completely forgot about Eva.  
She didn’t understand what had happened to make him change so suddenly and she was talking about it with the girls for the umpteenth time. You weren’t really listening.   
“I need to go to the toilet” you stated getting up from your spot on the windowsill. They barely nodded before bringing their attention back to Eva.  
You were tired of listening to her talking about your boyfriend. You were so lost in your thought about him that you didn’t notice a door on you left flying open before someone pulled you in and closed the door. You were ready to fight but you recognized Chris and give him a small push on the chest.  
“What are you doing?” you whispered hardly keeping from smiling.  
“I missed you” he said pulling you in a heated kiss you couldn’t resist. Your arms went around his neck without you even noticing.  
He pushed you against a desk. You sat on it and he made his way between your legs and started kissing your neck. You knew very well where he wanted to go but you put a hand against his chest and pushed.  
“Chris, we can’t, we are at school” you reminded him biting your lower lip trying not to smile.  
“I don’t care” he muttered against your skin.  
“I know but I do” you said giggling. He pulled back. “I know you do, you always do” he replied bitterly and you knew you were back to fighting.  
“Chris, please” you whispered tiredly. You didn’t want to fight but he apparently did. “No Y/N, I am the one pleading you. We have been together for almost a year and you still don’t want people to know” he pointed out.  
“Because you haven’t changed as you always promise me to” you retorted hopping off the desk.  
“I have changed; I’ve been only with you this whole time, why can’t you see it? Why don’t you understand that since **you’ve shown me what love can feel like** I don’t care for anyone else?” he asked, a pained look on his beautiful face. The bell rang.  
“Because you keep flirting with everyone” you replied shaking your head and feeling the tears coming to your eyes. Without giving him the time to reply you left, not wanting to cry in front of him.  
After that you didn’t see each other for weeks. He had exams and you kept to yourself; even Noora didn’t see you all that much, you didn’t really feel like staying with the girls.

As hard as you tried, however, you couldn’t ditch that damn party at William’s to celebrate the end of the school. You knew there would be no avoiding Chris there. As soon as you walked in you spotted him but you were able to go unseen for a whole hour before he found you in the kitchen grabbing the third beer of the night.  
“We need to talk” he said right away.  
You hesitated.  
“Please” he insisted and he seemed almost desperate. You nodded and left the unopened bottle on the counter following him out of the flat and then the palace.  
You stopped only once you were in the street and waited for him to talk.  
“I... I’m sorry for saying it now that we’re not even speaking but I didn’t want to leave without telling you” he began and a shiver went down your back. You didn’t know it was for the chilly air or if was for his words.  
“Leave? What do you mean? Where are you going?” you asked bringing you arms around yourself to fend the cold off. You hadn’t thought of taking your jacket with you.  
He took his off and put it on your shoulders.  
“I decided to join the army” he said and the world around you started spinning incredibly fast.  
You felt the words getting stuck in your throat and tears came to your eyes instead.  
“Why?” you finally managed to whisper.  
“I want to get my head together and take my time to decide what to do afterwards” he said getting closer to you and putting his hands on your arms.  
“It is not your fault” he added guessing your thoughts. Your tears started flowing and he hugged you.  
“When are you leaving?” you whispered.  
“In two days.”  
“Two days?” you asked faintly.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered squeezing you to his chest.  
 **“Please tell me it’s going to be okay”** you pleaded him. You knew it wouldn’t change anything but you needed to hear that from him.  
“It’s going to be ok, I promise” he said and you nodded.  
He pulled apart and looked at you. “Please don’t cry” he said drying your tears delicately with his thumbs.  
“ **Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.** I will need to think of your wonderful smile when I will be away and missing you.”  
You tried to do your best but only managed to smile weakly. He smiled back and pulled you back in the hug.

Months had gone by and you still missed him as much as you did the first day. You didn’t know how it was possible. Before he left you both decided it would be better not staying in contact but you regretted it now. Not knowing how he was doing was killing you; the only news being those William passed you through Noora. It was her who told you he was back. She barely had the time to finish the sentence before you ended the call and put your jacket on leaving the house without bothering telling anyone where you were going.  
You ran all the way there and when you finally got to the door you were spent. Still out of breath you rang the bell. You didn’t need to wait too long for the door to open showing an extremely surprised Chris.  
“How...?” he began but he was interrupted by William. “Oh, wow, that was quick” he commented seeing you. “I’ll leave you two alone” he said winking at you.   
“Thanks” you whispered, a small smile on your lips.  
“We’ll see soon, yeah?” he asked Chris who nodded, still a little bit confused.  
William left and you followed Chris inside.  
Chris closed the door and as soon as he turned you hugged him.  
“Please don’t leave ever again, I’ll tell the world that we are together, I’ll put banners around the city if I can get you to stay” you blurted out making him laugh. He hugged you back.  
“So we are back together?” he asked and you nodded without hesitation. **“I’m lost without you”** you admitted.  
“Oh God, I love you and I’m not leaving again” he said looking you in the eyes before kissing you deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
